Grimm Retreat
by Difficulty Tweak
Summary: No longer being updated, currently being rewritten. Courier Six gets sucked into the world of Remnant after attempting to clear out a supposed group of Fiends near Tumbleweed Ranch.
1. Prologue

If you don't wanna hear how this fanfiction came to be skip ahead past this part since it might as well be my life's story.

So, I've been tossing the idea of this fanfiction around in my head for several years now (almost three years because I remember getting the idea for this in 2013 although that timeframe may have slightly merged with 2014, I don't know.) but never really bothered to write it (mainly because I was afraid of royally fucking myself over because at that time I found out about My Immortal and didn't want to repeat it) until now.

Originally this started out as a story about an OC team me and a friend came up with (basic stories for the team members, weapon designs that I have, even fucking theme songs for each of them) and didn't do shit with it. Did some minor revisions and stuff, then went back to forgetting about it. I never did anything with it again until like two months ago when I did a HUGE overhaul to remove cringy or otherwise stupid elements (such as one of the OCs having at LEAST seven vehicles, and having fucking military training before 17 and doing a fucking tour of duty as well, among other things that I wish I had screencapped to show you guys) until I saw it as a much better story than what it initially was.

So how the fuck does Courier 6 come into this story?

I don't even remember why I put him in. I think it's because I was rereading Sheason's Story (top quality fanfic by the way) or playing New Vegas again. One of the two, anyways.

ON WITH THE FANFIC

Prologue

Mojave Wasteland, Independent New Vegas, 2287

You know what gets old pretty quickly? Having to deal with menial shit constantly. You know what makes you want to stick your head down the barrel of a missile launcher and pull the trigger? Dealing with menial shit for **six years** **straight without end.** Or in other words, what Courier 6 is feeling right now.

"Fucking hell, more Fiends harassing the goddamn ranches towards the edge of the desert. I swear Fiends are like fucking cockroaches, even after all their leaders have been killed and their bases blown to shit." Six said with a heavy sigh as he took continued reading the report. "Oh, that's new. Ish. They've got laser weapons again. Nothing died without being a pile of ash, either, and nobody was seen attacking. Odd. Don't laser weapons need to burn slightly hotter to be able to disintegrate shit? That means either their jetfucked minds have figured out how to modify the capacitors so they always burn hot enough to disintegrate, they found a lucky stash of laser weapons, and that also means they have stealth boys. Or aliens, it could always be aliens."

Six finished up the rest of the paperwork so the bureaucracy could make it all complete within the next forty fucking years, and headed down to his arsenal he had built when he took over the Lucky 38.

Immediately after getting out of the elevator he grabbed his Gun Runner made Anti-Materiel Rifle, his favorite weapon purely because of how powerful it was, and started heading towards the rifle room. He was either going to take his SCAR-H with the EOTech on it, or the M4A3 with the EOTech, M203, and PEQ 15. He chose the M4A3. After picking that he immediately picked up his custom engraved 1911 he took from some high ranking Bishop back in New Reno, picked up his Remington 870 he took from a long dead US Marine, and grabbed his M79 before going further down to the garage to get into his salvaged DeLorean and fuck off towards Tumbleweed Ranch, where the Fiends were last found.

"Christ, can't believe we have so few soldiers to do anything here." Six complained as soon as he got out of the Freeside North Gate.

You see, after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the Legion was basically fucked because Caesar was killed by Six at least a month before the battle, Vulpes died alongside Caesar, and Lanius got impaled.

 _/Flashback/_

" _Hey cunt!" Six called to Lanius, drawing his attention_

" _Bet you can't hit me with your big ass sword, bitch!"_

 _THAT pissed Lanius off, and instead of jumping off the elevation he was at and surprising Six, he ran around to get to him._

 _Right into a pile of C4 that detonated IMMEDIATELY as Lanius stepped on it._

" _Oh holy shit he fucking went FLYING!"_

 _When Six started to head back towards Vegas after dealing with the NCR he saw that Lanius' body somehow impaled itself on the barrel of the destroyed AA gun._

 _/End Flashback/_

About a year after the battle, Six signed an agreement with the NCR that formed a coalition to hunt down remaining Legion soldiers and either kill or capture them, and this included invading Legion territory. Deal was Vegas gets 60% of captured territory and some of the stuff the Legion had, NCR gets the rest. This also meant that Vegas and the NCR would be supporting each other with stuff like food, supplies, et cetera, only most of the soldiers they had were off killing Legion and couldn't really do anything in the Mojave, which meant whatever robots Six pumped out of Cerulean, already existing Securitrons, and any MPs and soldiers were all that could do anything, and even then, MP jurisdiction was limited to the city and was basically moot in the desert.

By the time Six got to the Ranch it was midnight, so he turned on the IRNV display on his helmet, quietly thanked pre-war riot cops for having stupidly advanced gear, and then started scanning. The first thing he noticed was that there was a big floating heat signature near the Cliffside, and three humanoid figures below it. The second thing was that they obviously weren't human. The third was that the one in the middle who was slightly taller than the rest, had something that looked like a Shoulder Mounted Machine Gun, but the barrel looked like it was supposed to shoot something that wasn't bullets.

"Holy fucking dogshit, they're real."

Six started sneaking up to the aliens to try and get a better look, and the "SMMG" had a very sleek and sterile appearance compared to the rest of their weapons which were all slightly rusted.

Apparently, one of the aliens caught the glow of his helmet, pointed in his general direction, and Six felt something compel him to reveal himself against his will. In full view of the three aliens, the one in the middle pointed his weapon at him, and said something that Six assumed meant 'any last words?'

"Uh, ayy lmao?" he said somewhat nervously

"Mor Balatem." The one in the middle said before shooting his weapon.

And then he was gone.

So that was the prologue for Grimm Retreat. Hope you enjoyed this, post any criticisms you may have, and I'll see you guys whenever I decide to write more.

-Tweak


	2. Unwilling Insertion

So, before I start this chapter, I'd just like to get this out of the way.

HOLY SHIT

THAT'S A BIGGER RESPONSE THAN I INITIALLY EXPECTED

I DIDN'T ACTUALLY EXPECT ANYONE TO REALLY LIKE IT

THANKS!

No seriously, thanks!

Oh, and two things I forgot to mention;

The Courier is wearing the Elite Riot Gear from Lonesome Road, mostly because it's my personal favorite armor and because it's fucking badass.

I'll probably usually just straight up tell you if the story is changing POVs but if I don't you can tell by how characters refer to stuff (IE the Courier would call Ursas Yao Guai Wannabe Fucks until he found out the proper name, at which point he would call them Starcunt Major and Starcunt Minor vs Hunters calling them Ursa Major and Minor)

ALSO THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE THE NIGHT THE EMERALD FOREST STUFF FINISHED, so bear with me because I have not seen season 1 in fucking AGES

ON WITH THE FANFIC

Unknown location, presumably midnight

Immediately after being shot with that strange gun, Six saw the night sky. Then he saw black outlines getting higher and higher. Then he felt his entire back erupt in pain.

After several minutes of writhing in pain on the ground, Six managed to get up and inject himself with a stimpack, which he quickly found out was Brahmin blood, and immediately tossed. Never again would he buy that fucking merchant's shit. Instead of injecting another stimpack, Six injected Med-x to dull the pain slightly, which worked wonders in place of having no morphine.

"Christ, what the fuck did they shoot me with, some kind of…" Six nearly finished before taking in the surroundings

The first thing he noticed was that there were plants. _Lots of plants._ Plants that shouldn't even BE there because of the bombs.

"..portal…gun…" he continued

Then he looked up.

"Holy fucking shit, what the hell happened to the moon?!"

Six had barely enough time to register all this new information before a portal opened behind him, slowly moving his salvaged DeLorean into whatever world he was on now.

Only it wasn't in the condition he left it.

Both headlights were smashed to shit, the front grille was bent inwards, all glass except the passenger side glass was smashed, the steering wheel was torn off, one of the wheels was missing, most of the stuff he had stored in it was missing or replaced to the point of uselessness, the passenger side Browning was missing the barrel and ammo box, and possibly the most heinous crime of all, the fucking engine had been changed back to the stock DeLorean Volvo electric motor instead of the nuclear Corvega engine he had in it.

Then a mini-portal appeared above the hood, bringing a note. Although Six couldn't read nearly a damn thing on it, he could see some familiar words, specifically cyka блять товарисч))), which he learned from Vadim Bobrov after he called out some cunt harassing people in the Dugout Inn in the most Russian way possible before throwing them out, so Six assumed either the aliens didn't know he could only speak English, or their language was a mix of whatever their primitive people spoke and Russian.

Six waited at least another minute for anything else to happen, and then started wondering where the fuck he was and how he was going to get back to the Mojave…

Nearby…

The Deviant had been near when that THING appeared from the sky, along with its "pet," if you could even call it that.

This THING looked, walked, and acted like a human, but inside, it was largely a Grimm, although not in the natural way that Grimm would be formed. This one almost felt artificial, fake, even.

However, none of this mattered to the Deviant as it approached its prey. It would still assimilate this hybrid, and would become even stronger than it was before, just so it could beat the tiger masked man, just as he had beaten its pack.

Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office

Just as Ozpin started to get settled in for the rest of the night in his office, Glynda Goodwitch, one of his colleagues, came up the elevator with a slightly unnerved expression on her face.

"Ozpin, there have been four unusual energy readings in the Emerald Forest within the last half hour."

"Did any of our cameras pick them up?"

"Camera 21 did, its grid is… two-two-zero-one-five-nine. Picked up some movement about ten minutes in after it started the new footage after midnight." Glynda replied

As Ozpin put the required information to find the camera, he asked a few more questions to try and figure out what exactly caused the energy readings.

"What were their sizes and how long did they last?"

"Reading 2 was the biggest reading and was also the longest, suggesting a large object of some kind was being moved slowly through whatever it was. Reading 1 opened and closed very quickly at treetop level, but was big enough to possibly support a human falling through. Reading 3 was EXTREMELY small and lasted 6 tenths of a second. Reading 4 was a middle ground between Reading 2 and Reading 1 but there isn't enough data on that one." Glynda replied

"It also appears Grimm activity spiked around the time the second reading started, so the readings and the Grimm are likely connected." She finished.

"Glynda, please get Bullheads 4, 3, and 10 ready, I'll bring RWBY, JNPR, and JAMI up to speed and send them out to try and find whatever was causing the readings." Ozpin ordered, and Glynda left with an affirmative nod.

Ozpin began tapping away on his scroll to the three team leaders to summon them and their teams to his office.

RWBY Dorm

Everyone on Team RWBY was mostly arguing about how everything will work between the four of them, except for Blake, who had already claimed her stuff at least an hour before the arguments started. When Ruby got the message from Ozpin to bring her team to his office, dressed and with their weapons, it was a bit hard to break up the fight between her half-sister Yang, and Weiss, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

JNPR Dorm

By the time Jaune got the message on his Scroll to come to his office, it was agreed upon by JPR, God himself, the universe, and those aliens in the Mojave that they all had enough of Nora's "stories" about her caving a Nevermore's skull in with Magnhild or her taming a Beowulf and training it to kill Ursa Majors

JAMI Dorm

When Jimmy got the message to head upstairs to the Headmaster's office for an unspecified reason, everyone was pretty much ready anyways, except for Izzy because he wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not. Aqui had her weapon, Lorem Cor, on her basically at all times, which could actually split into a full standalone 40mm grenade launcher and an assault rifle, and Marshall somehow was able to carry Sawbar constantly despite it being twenty two pounds fully loaded.

AND THAT'S THE FIRST ACTUAL CHAPTER

I STARTED WRITING THIS AT 2 IN THE MORNING AND FINISHED AT 4:46

OC team got fucking and two of their weapons revealed

Now that that's out of the way, I put 4 references in this chapter. One is a reference to something stupid a slightly youtuber did in Arma 3, one is cut content from Fallout 2, one is a reference to another RWBY crossover that isn't fallout, and another is a slight reference to New Vegas

Expect more chapters during spring break.

Thanks for reading!

-Tweak


	3. Provoked

**So uh, I kinda jumped the gun on something when I was writing this.**

 **An introductory chapter for JAMI.**

 **In retrospect, I should have done that as a prologue instead of the thing with Courier Six but writing the introductory chapter at five in the morning isn't necessarily the best of ideas and it doesn't help that I'm listening/watching to a stream in the background while writing this chapter.**

 **Either way, on with the fanfic!**

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office, 12:40 AM**

* * *

"Team RWBY, you will land in the northern end of the Emerald Forest, near the temple from during the Initiation and will try and find signal 4. JNPR, you will land towards the western end of the forest and will try to find signal 2. JAMI will land to the east and will find signal 1. Any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, you mentioned increased Grimm activity? What's up with that?" Jimmy asked, rather concerned if that meant literal hordes and hordes of Grimm coming at the three teams or just a few extra Beowolf packs.

"We don't actually know what's causing the increased activity, although we have a suspicion either Dust combined with something else is causing the increased activity, or something vaguely related to Dust is doing this, as the activity is a much larger spike than the activity spikes during large scale Dust mining accidents. Also, do NOT discharge your weapons under ANY circumstance, or you were alert all Grimm to your presence." Ozpin finished.

"If that's all, you are all dismissed." Ozpin said with finality.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, 12:42 AM**

 **The Deviant's POV**

* * *

The Deviant had enough of stalking its half-Grimm target, so it decided to strike.

It let out a low growl, and then it pounced on the prey's arm and bit down.

Only to find out that the arm wasn't flesh.

It was metal.

The Deviant quickly began to panic as the half-Grimm's head slowly turned toward it, red eyes glowing with hatred.

The target slowly pulled the Deviant off of its arm, and proceeded to beat the ever loving shit out of it, and dropped it, likely intentionally.

The Deviant, entirely sure it was about to meet its end, decided to wildly start attacking the half-Grimm hybrid.

It managed to get in a few hits, mainly on the two large pieces of animal fur and the metal armor, and a small hit on the "eyes" before it was pinned to the ground, and it felt a metal boot on its back.

Then it felt its arm being pulled behind it, and then it felt it disconnect from the Deviant's torso, even though the Deviant could still feel with it. Then it felt the right leg completely sever. Then it was being stomped on. Finally, after the Deviant thought it was over, it opened one of its eyes, only to see the target looking for something in the pet. When it did find something, a red object of some kind, it walked right back to the Deviant, and it felt something wet trickle down it.

Then it was on fire.

Bleeding, burning, and mutilated, the Deviant closed its eyes for the last time, forever angry that it wouldn't be able to avenge its fallen pack by killing the masked man.

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

* * *

"Hey Mark, you ever get the feeling you just cheated death and don't know why?" Tony asked his friend

"Nope."

"Huh."

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, 12:46 AM**

* * *

"Shit, alcohol makes for a pretty good substitute for fuel."

"That's what you fucking get for ruining my fucking duster, cunt." The Courier said as he spat on the still burning corpse, before turning towards his wrecked Delorean.

"Fuck, this shit is not going anywhere anytime soon. Wheels get smashed too fucking often. Might as well make the damn thing into a halftrack, at least that way I can make it easier to repair." The Courier said, observing the state of his beloved car.

Sighing, the Courier started walking away, in the opposite direction of the Delorean as to not get caught by any other baddies in the woods.

Then he realized he was bleeding and his armor was battered to shit.

"Fuck." was all he said before he got into cover to take his duster off.

Ripping off one of the tails of the duster, he made himself a makeshift bandage until he could find some place with medical supplies or a stimpack.

"Fucking bullshit fucking Yao Guai-Deathclaw-Deathstalker hybrid piece of shit, ruining my fucking duster. That was my last fucking one too, son of a bitch." He cursed to himself before moving on.

Then Six realized something.

The bandage already bled through within a minute, and Six couldn't make another one without destroying the duster, which he planned to repair, and that would leave him with his torso pretty much exposed to the cold, meaning he would probably die of hypothermia during the night. So now he was stuck bleeding, and he couldn't continue attempting to fix the bleeding or he would die of hypothermia.

"Nice, so I'm either gonna die from blood loss or hypothermia. Fuck." Six complained to absolutely fucking nobody.

* * *

 **Several minutes later…**

* * *

Six then realized another problem.

He wasn't seeing in color anymore.

He double checked the optics on his helmet to see if he accidentally left the FLIR setting on, and sure enough, it was off.

So he was absolutely going to die.

"Christ, might as well fucking find someplace decent to die." Six said as he looked around until he found a decent sized tree.

He walked up to it, leaned against it, and sat down, and before closing his eyes for what seemed like the last time to him, thought how this one lucky piece of shit hybrid managed to kill him, when he survived the Deathclaw Promontory, the Divide, the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the Big Empty, the Madre, and Quarry Junction.

He came down to luck on that one. He always did have shitty luck, all things considered.

Then the Courier closed his eyes, for what seemed like the last time to him.

* * *

 **Boom, cliff hanger.**

 **So for this chapter I was actually gonna continue beyond Six pretty much dying, but decided against it for several reasons.**

 **This chapter took over a week to write and I always end up finishing very late at night (4:30 in the morning right now and had I gone further it would have been like 6)**

 **I didn't want to leave people waiting any longer for the next chapter**

 **I wanna do an entire chapter solely dedicated to the three teams instead of having to balance between the three teams AND the Courier**

 **Now for some cut stuff:**

 **I was originally gonna have the Deviant be executed by AMR to the back but decided against it, because I decided Six should be really protective about his dusters and would fucking torture someone if they destroyed one.**

 **ALSO, since nobody got the reference and he's pretty much out of the way, the Deviant was a massive fucking nod to the Hotline Miami and RWBY crossover Requiem for the Fans. Great fic, highly suggest you guys check it out. Not gonna reference that fic anymore though, since I feel like I've overdone it, especially with including a future major character from another fic in mine and having them get killed.**

 **See you guys when the next chapter is done soonTM!**

 **-Tweak**


	4. Search and Retrieve

**So uh, it's been quite a while since I've even opened up this document.**

 **Fuck, that's what happens when I have something going, something happens that puts me out of action, and then I stop doing the thing I wanted to do.**

Abandoned Temple, Emerald Forest

1:03 AM

The Bullhead pilot did a quick bio-scan on the surrounding area to see if there were any Grimm waiting for them, and then gave the green light for team RWBY to get out and start their mission.

"So girls, any ideas for how we're gonna find this thing?" Ruby asked curiously

"Split up and try and cover more distance that way?" Yang suggested.

"Bad idea. That would make us easy pickings for Grimm. I suggest we stay in groups of two and fan out southeast and southwest, that way we won't get picked off easily due to being alone." Blake responded.

"Let's put it to a group vote! All in favor of Blake's idea, say 'Aye!'" Ruby exclaimed.

"Aye!" Ruby, Yang, and Blake all said in unison. Weiss just huffed, although most of RBY chose to ignore her being upset. Blake just shot her a dirty look.

Three miles east from the Courier's entrance point

1:05 AM

When the pilot gave the green light, all of JAMI rappelled out of the Bullhead. They didn't need to formulate a plan, they already made one on the way to the landing zone. Izzy would scout ahead and relay any information back to the rest of the team, Jimmy and Aqui would silently dispatch any Grimm they came across since their weapons had threaded barrels and they had suppressors, and Marshall wouldn't even touch SAWBAR unless worse came to worst and they were detected.

"Move out guys. If you see anything of interest, point it out." Jimmy said in a hushed voice over their scrolls.

"Got it." Aqui replied.

"Rodger that, chief." Marshall responded

Izzy just clicked her scroll to signal agreement.

Western edge of the Emerald Forest, near the Deathstalker cave, four miles out from the Courier's entrance point

1:05 AM

JNPR, being led by Jaune, someone with very little experience as a leader, didn't really have a plan for how to get to their objective.

"Oh, I know! We could blast our way there with Magnhild!" Nora exclaimed, seemingly hellbent on the decision.

"Nora, keep your voice down, we don't want to be discovered by the Grimm. Besides, the blast force alone would be enough to kill us all." Pyrrha said quietly.

"Besides, even if we weren't killed on impact, we'd all probably be paralyzed for life, meaning no more pancakes for you, Nora." Ren added.

That got Nora's attention.  
"No more pancakes?" She asked, looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"So uh, does anyone else have any ideas that don't involve losing out on Ren's pancakes?" Nora asked, rather teary eyed.

"We should probably just stick together and move as a group." Jaune suggested.

"Good idea. Just keep the noise low so we don't get caught." Pyrrha added on.

1 mile east from the Courier's entrance point

1:15 AM

"Guys, heads up, I see smoke." Izzy reported to the rest of JAMI.

"How big?" Jimmy responded, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Campfire big. Could be the objective."

"Right, hold there, we'll all converge on it as a group

"Rodger, holding."

Half a mile from the Courier's entrance point

1:20 AM

"Iz, anything new happen at the objective?" Jimmy asked.

"No, otherwise I would have reported it."

"Seriously? That's odd, you'd think you'd have seen at least one Grimm."

"Actually, there was a Grimm, but uh, I think you should see it for yourself." Izzy said, feeling rather unnerved.

"Uh, alright? Aqui, Marshall, form up on me, Iz, you move in closer and provide overwatch."

"Got it." The three said in unison.

At the Courier's entrance point

1:23 AM

"Right, where was that Grimm Izzy said she sa-" Jimmy said before stopping suddenly.

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ." was all he said.

Before him was a dead Alpha Beowolf that looked like it had gone through hell, came back to Remnant, threw itself into a meat grinder, then set itself on fire. The fur, or whatever remained of it, was burnt to shit, and what wasn't was blood red in parts. Not like a pigment, but straight up blood. The skin was charred from fire, and the right arm was smashed to hell but not severed. The left leg was COMPLETELY severed from the body but was otherwise intact aside from some light burn scars. The entire body looked like it was stomped on by boots and punched. There were some leather scraps near the body which Jimmy grabbed, either to give to Ozpin for whatever reason he would need them, keep them as keepsake, or just try and find out where they came from.

Then he turned his attention to the elephant in the room, or so to speak, anyways. The fucking massive car.

Well, not massive. It was basically a completely different car from what it had originally been. The front bumper looked like it was hit by a sledgehammer wielding Ursa Major, the glass was smashed, what looked like a fairly well done engine job was completely ruined, as what seems to have been the replacement engine was swapped out for what may have been the original engine without any regard for the equipment for the second engine. The steering wheel was missing and might have taken some of the dash and instruments with it, and there was a heavy machine gun in the passenger seat missing the barrel, ammo box, and possibly the internals. When Jimmy checked the storage space, he found a bunch of seemingly useful stuff, only to find out it was all useless. Auto-injectors were missing liquid, blood bags were missing blood and whatever Rad-X is, pills were missing from boxes, bullets were just empty brass, and grenades were missing their primers and pins.

As he was about to call in a transport Bulldog to extract JAMI and the car, he noticed that there was a large trail of blood leading away from the body of the Beowolf Alpha. Remembering a lesson his father taught him when they used to hunt wild animals together, he moved towards the trail, took two fingers, and checked to see if the blood was still fresh if it smeared. It smeared.

"Shit, so whoever, or whatever this blood belongs to is probably still around." Jimmy thought to himself as he brought up his scroll and made contact with JNPR. "Jaune, how far out from the anomaly?" Jimmy asked. "About two minutes, why?" Jaune responded. "Pyrrha, want to verify if that's actually the case?" Jimmy asked again. "Actually, we're three minutes out." Pyrrha responded. "Alright, we've already cleared the anomaly site. I need you guys to come to the anomaly site and hold it. I've found a blood trail and I'm taking my team to investigate. We'll come back with whatever we find." Jimmy answered. "Alright, can do." Jaune said before Jimmy cut comms with JNPR and signaled to JAMI to follow him.

Several minutes later

"Hey, what's that?" Marshall pointed out. Roughly where he was pointing was a pair of faintly glowing, uneven, and jagged red eyes. Not Grimm eyes, but they looked mechanical. Jimmy quickly flashed his light at the source and, sure enough, it was the end of the trail, and it looked human. Covered in armor, but human. Possibly.

 **I think I'm gonna leave it there. You guys have waited far too long for this chapter to come out. I'm gonna do the whole extraction and whatever happens after that bit later.**

 **-Tweak**


	5. Retrieval

**So, how's Battlefield 1, and, for that matter, Titanfall 2? Heard BF1 is fantastic and Titanfall 2 was good.**

"So, what is it?" Marshall asked. "Honestly? Who the fuck knows? It might be human, it might be Grimm, but whatever it is, it's the target." Jimmy responded. "Oh, shit, it's fucking bleeding out. Aqui! I need you to get this thing stabilized or we're shit out of luck!" Jimmy shouted, somewhat unnecessarily. Aqui quickly came over and pulled out her medical bag and began treating the target. "Right, shit, get it stable, I'll call for MEDEVAC and a bulldog to get the car." Jimmy said before getting his scroll out to notify Ozpin that both targets had been secured. "Ozpin, targets 1 and 2 have been secured. Target 1 was a humanoid clad head to toe in heavily damaged armor and was bleeding out. Aqui is stabilizing it right now for transport. She'll need a Bulldog with medical equipment to keep it alive until the medical staff can do their work on it." Jimmy said over the scroll. "Understood, but what of target 2?" Ozpin asked. "Target 2 seems to be a heavily modified and heavily damaged car. The only thing we have that identifies this car is a DMC on the front grille and even that is sketchy at best. There were some supplies inside that were useless, like empty autoinjectors, bloodbags either empty or replaced with a useless fluid, and multiple spent shell casings and even a belt for an unknown caliber weapon with shell casings still in the belt. This one is gonna need a Bulldog with a maglift." Jimmy responded. "I see. I'll dispatch two Bulldogs to target 2's location. Have you heard any news from team RWBY?" Ozpin inquired. "No, we haven't heard as much as a peep from them. I'm sure they're smart enough to maintain radio silence unless necessary." Jimmy responded, before Ozpin closed the call.

Then began the prep work for the Bulldogs.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Emerald Forest

1:27 AM

* * *

"…What is it?" Ruby asked, looking at the human shaped object in front of her. "It looks like an insect head on a human suit of armor. Look at this thing!" Yang said, making note of the bug shaped eyes on the helmet. "How do we even get in this thing? I don't exactly see way to get in." Blake said as she was inspecting the suit and feeling around for a button or something to get in. "Hey, dolts, what about this valve?" Weiss said, pointing to a valve that should have been the first thing everyone would try. Weiss then tried pulling the valve to the right, quickly realized her mistake, and then pulled it to the left. The suit of armor then opened like a dissected animal. "So, who's going to get in?" Ruby asked the team, who all just stared at her. "Really?" she asked. "Alright, fine, jeez, I'll do it." She said before getting into the suit. "Now, how do I close the sui-" was all she said before she was interrupted by the suit closing and sealing, and then began the bootup process.

/ BEGINNING BOOT PROCESS /

/ PINGING ROBCO SATELLITES /

/ ERROR, NO ROBCO SATELLITES IN RANGE /

/ PINGING NON ROBCO SATELLITES /

/ SATELLITES FOUND /

/ ERROR, UNKNOWN SCRIPTING LANGUAGE, GPS MAY NOT FUNCTION PROPERLY, PLEASE CONTACT A ROBCO TECHNICIAN TO ADD THIS SCRIPTING LANGUAGE /

/ ATTEMPTING TO INTERFACE WITH PIP BOY /

/ ERROR, NO PIP BOY DEVICE DETECTED /

/ LOADING INTERNAL INVENTORY SYSTEM /

/ LOADING HEADS UP DISPLAY /

/ LOADING AMMUNITION STORAGE DISPLAY /

/ LOADING FUSION CORE RESERVE DISPLAY /

/ LOADING VATS /

/ FINALIZING /

/ HAVE A NICE DAY /

When the bootup was finished, Ruby was left with what was in front of the armor, which just so happened to be Yang trying to communicate. No audio was coming through, and any attempt to verbally communicate did not go through, so Ruby did the next best thing, which was to move her hand to tell Yang to hold on. She tried checking the HUD for any help, but no dice. "Uh… load help menu?" she sheepishly said. To her surprise, a text box actually showed up. "Search for External Audio?" she said, and again to her surprise it worked. "Enable external audio." She commanded, getting used to how the suit worked. Then with a click from the suit, external audio was turned on and Ruby could hear Yang trying to talk to her. "Can you hear me, Rubes?" Yang asked, so Ruby gave a thumbs up and told her to hang on. "Load microphone." Ruby commanded to the suit, and then with another click, the microphone was on. "You guys can hear me, right?" Ruby asked. "Yep, loud and clear Ruby!" Yang responded. "Right, so, this thing is awesome. It's got a heads up display, ammo counter, and a couple dials that do something. I think the one on the far left is my physical condition, the rightmost one is something that says AP%, there's two sets of numbers on that dial that I think are my ammo currently loaded and my ammo in reserve, the second rightmost one says CORE and I think that's the battery. There's another number there that says 01, so I assume that's the only backup battery I have. There's a compass in the middle, and the second leftmost one says RADS, dunno what that one means. There's also an image on the left that has the parts of the suit in varying colors. Some are yellow, and some are red. I assume yellow means fine since that's the color of the rest of the display, and red probably means badly damaged." Ruby said to her teammates. "Can one of you let Ozpin know we're ready for pickup? This thing won't interface with my Scroll and I can't exactly move my arm inside the suit to get it." Ruby asked of her teammates. "Sure, I'll do it." Blake responded, grabbing her Scroll to let Ozpin know they need to be picked up. "Ozpin, we've found the target. It's a suit of armor that Ruby is using. It seems to have advanced monitoring capabilities. It's likely very heavy, so make sure the pilot knows what he's doing, please." Blake said. "Understood, JAMI and JNPR have already received their extraction. We're sending the third bulldog your way. Estimated time of arrival is about six minutes." Ozpin said. "Understood." Blake said before closing the call. "Ruby, see if that suit has anything else useful in it." Yang asked her younger sister. "On it, sis!" Ruby said as she went to the help menu. What was first on her list of stuff to check out was the inventory system, and boy was she happy that was the first thing she looked at, because there was a bunch of cool stuff in there. The first thing on the inventory list was something called "The Avenger." The visual image the HUD showed was that of a minigun big enough to be put on a plane. The ammunition listed for it was 30mm DU, and the firerate as 4,200 RPM. She also had about 2,000 rounds in the reserve for some reason. It was also listed as about half full by the inventory system. Next on the list was something called a Garand, and it didn't look that special, but when Ruby hovered over it, instead of a click, the inventory system made a _Ping!_ noise. There was a submachine gun called a CAP40 that looked like a relic, an abnormally large handgun called a Desert Eagle that fired something called .50 AE, and multiple other weapons. What stood out to Ruby though, was the fact that none of these weapons seem to have taken Dust ammo.

Next, Ruby went through the secondary systems. The first thing she saw was three vision modes called Infrared, Night Vision, and IRNV. Infrared seemed to have just been highlighting living things. Night vision was what you would expect, and IRNV was both of those two combined. She also saw something marked Jetpack, but it was missing the proper module.

Ruby was barely halfway through the stuff the suit had by the time the bullhead arrived.

* * *

On the Bullheads back to Beacon

JAMI/JNPR Bullhead

1:32 AM

* * *

"I feel like I'm gonna die from exhaustion." Jimmy said, yawning. "Yeah, I know how you feel man." Jaune said, yawning as well. Nora was fast asleep in Ren's shoulder, Izzy was on her Scroll, Marshall was cleaning SAWBar, Aqui was finishing her work on the target, and Pyrrha was thinking to herself. Then, Jimmy noticed something with the target. "Hey, does he have a duster on?" he asked Aqui. "Uh, yeah, I think so. At least, whatever's left of one. Why?" she responded. "Remember when we were eight and your dad came home from that one big hunting job in Mistral? Remember how he had a duster on and it looked so cool? He made me want one for when I became a hunter." Jimmy said. "Why would you want a duster? It would probably get caught in your movement. It's impractical, Jimmy." Marshall said. "This is coming from the guy who unironically uses a 5.56mm belt fed machine gun because a 7.62mm Atlesian machine gun that spits bullets was "too hard to use and wasn't effective enough." Jimmy said, mocking his friend's decision of machine gun. "Touche." was all Marshall said.

"Right, I've done all I can. Jimmy, move over so I can take a seat." Aqui asked. Jimmy scooted over, obliging his friend, before they both dozed off.

 **oy vey that's a big chapter**

 **4 UUUUUUU**

 **Anyways, this took two days to actually fucking finish and I'm glad I did finish it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Tweak**


	6. Limbo

**Getting back into the groove of things, I think.**

* * *

"ahs, huh, hm…" was all the Courier moaned before jumping awake. "Fuck!" he yelled as he slammed his head into the backboard of the bed. While his helmet protected him for the most part, that doesn't mean it still didn't hurt like hell. "Son of a bitch…" he said before realizing something. He wasn't on the verge of death in some forest in the middle of God knows where. Actually, God might not even know where that forest was. He was in the Lucky 38, specifically on House's floor, in House's old bed. The windows on that floor were all shut, but Six didn't really give a shit. All he cared about was if he was actually back in the Mojave, so he did the most logical thing, which was punch himself in the face to try and wake himself up. Didn't work, just hurt like shit. "Ow, fuck. Alright, this is real, I think. Might be the chems fucking with me, but as far as I'm willing to give four Brahmin shits, it's real. Six muttered to himself as he got up to leave. Only one catch, though. The curtains leading out of the room didn't brush aside for him, he phased _through_ the curtains. "Always a fucking catch, holy shit, this has happened so many times it's not even fucking funny." Six said, significantly pissed. "Yes Man, can you hear me?!" Six shouted. No response. "Shit, is he down or something?" Six asked himself before turning the corner to Yes Man's monitor, which was working as intended. Yes Man was also online, but asleep, as represented by Yes Man's smile not being open mouth, and his eyes were shut. "Yes Man, can you hear me?!" Six shouted again. Again, no response. "Listen here you lugnut piece of shit, I'll fucking have you scrapped if you don't answer!" Six said, acting threatening. Of course, he would never scrap Yes Man for two reasons. Number one being it would require complete disassembly or destruction of ALL securitrons, and two he was the logistical mastermind behind keeping Vegas running. Still, Six didn't receive an answer, so he punched a Securitron out of frustration, only for no physical response.

Six then wondered if he could phase through the floor, so he jumped, then led himself by his fist into the ground. Surprisingly, he went through, right into the dining hall of the casino, where his followers were all eating, and in Cass's case, drinking. "Fuckin hell, where's Six at?" Cass complained to Veronica. "Dunno, beats me. He should have been back by now." Veronica responded. Rex, however was barking roughly in Six's direction. "Shit, why can Rex see me, but nobody else?" "Hey, amigos, I think Rex is trying to tell you something." Raul said. "Fine. Rex, c'mere." Cass said. Rex, however, continued whining at the spot where, unbeknownst to the group, Six was standing. "The FUCK is going on with you, Rex?" Cass said, before getting up to see what Rex was whining and barking at. When she got to the spot, she felt an extreme cold compared to the rest of the room. "Uh, that's..not..natural, is it?" Cass said, completely unnerved by the sudden chill. "What's not natural, your alcoholism or the way you speak?" Arcade said, poking fun at her. "Fuck you, Arcade." was all she said. "Sorry, I prefer penis." was his response. Cass threw him the middle finger, and started feeling around where the chill specifically was and wasn't, and despite being drunk as shit, managed to pick out a semi human form. She did some checks for equipment, and came up with a duster, since the chill stopped between two parts, and the second part stopped not too far from the ground. "Shit, I dunno if it actually is, or if it's just the whiskey fucking with me, but I'm pretty sure the chill here is Six." Cass said. Six yelled in surprise that he was actually still there in the Mojave, just not audible or physically visible. Variations of "You're too drunk, Cass get some sleep, and that isn't possible" were thrown Cass's way. "Alright, Cass, if you think it's actually Six, let's see if he can hear us. Whatever the hell you are, if you're actually Six, run the room clockwise three times with Rex following you. If you aren't, run twice. If you're literally any other form of mystical bullshit, run once. If you're just the room being shitty, don't run at all." Boone said, in a rare show of emotion. To Cass's surprise, the chill moved away from her. To everyone else's surprise, they felt the chill too. Three times, too. "Shit, guess it is Six." was all Cass said. "Interesting. Six, can you try and break something?" Arcade asked. Six then began looking for something to break, so he started half heartedly slapping cups and plates off of the table, or at least trying to. Surprisingly, he actually broke one. "Interesting, we can't see or hear him, but he seems to be able to interact with things here to a degree. Also, knowing Six, he probably hit everything he could." Arcade said. Then, Yes Man came down the elevator. "Hi! Is everything alright? I'm detecting an anomaly down here." said the chipper robot. "Uh, depends, can you map the anomaly?" Arcade asked. "Sure! Give me a moment!" Yes Man responded, opening a display that drew the anomaly. Sure enough, it was Six, confirmed. "Cool, so it is Six, we just literally cannot see him with our own eyes. Great. Wonderful." Veronica said. "How the fuck do we hear him though?" Cass asked. "Let me think, guys. Seriously." Arcade asked, annoyed. "I remember reading about some marine animals from before the War that communicated on a specific frequency, with several exceptions that communicated at higher frequencies and couldn't be heard by their kin. Maybe that's what's happening with Six?" Arcade hypothesized. "I'm gonna need Emily's help with this, this is more her field of expertise anyways." Arcade said. "Anyone coming with? No? Alright then." Arcade said before leaving to go to the Old Mormon Fort. "Shit, I think I'm starting to fade. Not good." Six said to himself. As if on queue, Yes Man confirmed what was happening to Six. "Hey, just wanna let everyone know, the Courier is starting to disappear from my detection range." Yes Man said. "Are you fucking serious?! Just as Arcade left to try and get Emily so we can fucking talk to Six, he starts disappearing on us! Holy shit!" Cass screamed out of frustration. "Six you better fucking come back to us or so God help me I will fucking tear your spine out of your asshole!" Cass yelled at the now fading Six, who cringed at the thought. "Hey, Six, do me a favor and punch whatever the hell you find." Veronica asked. "There he goes, now he's gone. I'll let Arcade know he's gone." Yes Man said, somewhat upset.

Rex just whimpered.

* * *

What Six got to see next was a rather refreshing change, sort of, having just been torn out of the Mojave in some sort of limbo state after probably dying in a forest. He was either in heaven or hell, or whatever place actually exists for a religion that is the "right" one. For all Six knew, he had just been assraped by Satan himself and then fell asleep and woke up here. Six was in what looked like a sterile hospital room, complete with staff attending patients. Six's body then realized it was tired as fuck, and then he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Fun fact, the power armor Ruby found was originally supposed to be a Tiger 1 Heavy Tank, complete with skeletonized crew and ammo ready to go. Ruby would have been the commander, Weiss the gunner, Yang the loader, and Blake the driver. I also had a Grimm attack scene planned for that. I just decided to scrap it entirely because a random Tiger 1 makes no fucking sense, no matter how cool it is.**

 **Also, if this chapter confused the absolute shit out of you, congrats, I've achieved the effect I wanted, which was for this chapter to be Six experiencing some out of body loopy land limbo bullshit, kind of like a near death experience.**

 **Cheers.**

 **-Tweak.**


	7. After Action Report

**Finally got the Tiger 1 in War Thunder. Not exactly the seal clubber I thought it was. I'm getting regularly shat on by T-34-85s and KV2s, and the occasional Panzer IV. I also like how I get uptiered to tier 4 since nobody is playing tier 3 itself because I've seen some Tiger 2s rolling around. Also, figured I'd throw you guys a bone. I've got a playlist I listen to when I write. Copy paste this after youtube's homepage: /playlist?list=PLi8699mTPix0sr8uRs-l-W_eVL1yKlMEj**

 **Enough of my rambling. This one should be a lot longer than the others.**

* * *

1:40 AM

Ozpin's Office

Several hours before the Courier woke up

* * *

"I want a detailed report from all of you. Ruby, you're first. What exactly is that you're wearing?" Ozpin asked, before taking a sip of his coffee. "To be honest sir? I don't really know. It feels like I'm wearing a suit of full metal armor, but I'm still mobile in the traditional sense of not being able to blink wherever I want, or using Crescent Rose to shoot myself everywhere. I think it's powered by a battery or something, definitely not Dust powered." Ruby said. "Hm. Is there anything else?" Ozpin asked, taking another sip. "This suit, whatever it is, can apparently interface with something called a "Pip-Boy," starting with the model two thousand and up. Didn't work, though, since I don't have one. It also seems to have GPS on it. When I first booted it up it said that it was trying to ping RobCo satellites, failed, and tried pinging other satellites, and for some reason it connected to our satellites." Ruby finished. Ozpin was about to dismiss RWBY but then Ruby added something. "Oh yeah, this thing has an inventory system. I think it has two different ones, one for the Pip-Boy thingy, and one onboard the suit. I was looking at the onboard inventory and found a bunch of weapons that don't use Dust ammo, ammo for said weapons plus a few others, and some medical equipment. Oh yeah, and some clothes and armor." Ruby finished. "Thank you, Ruby. You're dismissed." Ozpin said to the young girl. "Thank you, sir. Before I go, where do I put the armor?" Ruby asked. "Just put it off to the side of the room, I'll have someone take it to the armory in the morning." Ozpin answered. Yang, Blake, and Weiss went to the elevator while Ruby got out of the armor and went with them, heading to their room. "JAMI, what do you have?" Ozpin asked. "Well, let's start with what we first found, which was the Beowolf and the car. The Beowolf was, well, a mutant, I think." Jimmy said. "What do you mean by mutant?" Ozpin asked. "It was like a Beowolf Alpha, but it had bones protruding from the body like a second layer of armor on top of the thick skin. The spikes on the body were also far more protruding than a normal alpha. What happened to it, is, well, disturbing. Parts of the protruding bones were smashed, one arm was completely severed from the body, it looked like it had been bludgeoned half to death, the skull was crushed, and the eyes were missing entirely." Jimmy said. Everyone who was there visibly cringed at being reminded of what the corpse looked like. "Interesting. What did you do with the body?" Ozpin asked. "Threw it in the car. Figured you'd probably want to have someone look at what caused it to become that way." Jimmy responded. "What of the car? Did it look like anything that has been made on Remnant?" Ozpin asked. "No, it absolutely wasn't one of our vehicles. The only thing I found that indicated who made it was a DMC on the front grille, and who knows what that could stand for, and a faded license plate that read NEVADA on the top, 432-GPM in the middle, and THE SILVER STATE on the bottom, with a faded picture of a mountain range as the background. As for the physical condition of the car, it might not run without significant restoration. The windows were shattered, the steering wheel and gearbox are missing, the tires were slashed, lights were shattered, seats were torn up, and the engine seems to have been replaced by someone with minimal knowledge about cars. There was also a machine gun in the passenger seat that was missing ammo, the barrel, the trigger, the bolt, and possibly other internals." Jimmy finished. "Did the car have anything inside of it?" Ozpin asked. "Yeah, in the glove box there was a revolver, and the trunk had a bunch of useless medical supplies that seem to have been used, old food, bullet casings, grenades without the pins or primers, that sort of thing." Jimmy responded. "Good to know. Now, what about the guest you brought in?" Ozpin asked. "Right, the person we found. With the condition we found him in, he might as well have been dead. We didn't get to see what he looked like without his armor, but the chestpiece was missing some plating, parts of the ammo belt were ripped, one of the shoulderplates looked like someone hit it with a sledgehammer a few times, his duster had multiple tears from something with claws, likely the Alpha found near the car. He had multiple bandages applied to him, some real bandages, some torn from his duster and other clothes. His helmet had both eyepieces smashed, I think a tube that leads into the helmet to function as a gas mask was torn, and the helmet itself had multiple scratches and dents on it. The way he was dressed doesn't remind me of anything you'd see on Remnant, save for the duster he had on, which you wouldn't see anywhere outside of Vacuo." Jimmy explained. "What condition was he in when you found him?" Ozpin asked. "Near dead. The only reason we even found him was a large trail of blood leading away from the dead Alpha. When we got to him, blood was pooling around him, and I think was smearing on the tree he was leaning against. I was afraid he was either already dead or Aqui wouldn't be able to stabilize him." Jimmy finished. "Did you notice anything odd about him?" Ozpin asked again. "Dunno, something felt strange, can't exactly put my finger on it, but something was off. Any of you guys feel something off about him?" Jimmy asked his team. Aqui said "Nope, was too focused on keeping him alive." Marshall said "No. Didn't particularly notice anything." and Izzy said "Something was definitely off about him."

"Thank you. Before I send you eight on your way, I need to ask you something. Both you, Jimmy, and Jaune." Ozpin asked. "Sure?" they both said. "Do you believe that he, and the things that came with him, were brought here for a reason?" Ozpin asked. Jaune answered first. "Maybe? I can't just say "oh yeah he's here for a purpose" without knowing there being an actual reason for him being here. If there is a reason for him being here, we haven't seen it, at least not yet." "Thank you, Jaune. Jimmy?" Ozpin said again. "They're probably here for a reason. Nothing just happens out of the blue for literally no reason. Maybe there's a higher being behind it, who knows. Not my place to question why he's here." Jimmy responded.

"Thank you both. Dismissed." Ozpin said, ending the conversation and flow of information. JAMI and JNPR both headed back down to their dorm and to their rooms.

* * *

1:50 AM

JAMI's Room

* * *

"Right, screw everything, I'm going to bed. We've got classes in the morning, remember." Jimmy reminded his team. Aqui literally jumped into the air into her bed and immediately realized how soft it was. "Oh my god, I feel like I'm melting into my bed." was all she said before going to sleep immediately. "Hey Jimmy, I need to tell you somethi-" was all Marshall said before he noticed his friend was asleep too. He then turned to Izzy. "Izzy, you got a minu- fuck." was what Marshall said before seeing Izzy asleep as well. "Screw it, guess I'll ask about that AG3 tomorrow."

* * *

1:50 AM

RWBY's Room

* * *

"I guess it'll do?" Ruby said sheepishly as she looked at how they had to arrange their beds. Blake and Yang's bunk was stabilized by a bunch of books and probably wouldn't hold well, while Ruby and Weiss' bed shouldn't even be holding, since it was just hung to the roof by a bunch of rope and some other stuff that should have snapped immediately. "Yeah, this isn't a safety hazard at all!" Weiss yelled sarcastically. Of course, she had a reason to worry since she was under the bunk that might as well not hold. "Ice queen, chill, seriously." Yang said. "Im at as much risk as you are. Remember, my bed's being held up by _books_. You at least have the chance of the bed missing you, my bed's gonna fall on the floor if the books stop being stable." Yang said. "That doesn't help!" Weiss yelled. "You know what? I give up. If it happens it happens." Yang said before going to sleep. Everyone except Blake was in bed, since Blake was taking a shower.

* * *

1:51 AM

JNPR's Room

* * *

"You know, I really hope there's not a reason why that guy came here. He's not from Remnant, so why is he here? If some god decided that it would be necessary to bring someone to Remnant, who isn't FROM Remnant, something bad is going to happen in the future." Jaune said, obviously worried. "Jaune, you're worrying too much. We'll find out why he's here tomorrow. For now, just go to sleep." Pyrrha said, trying to convince Jaune to go to sleep. "You're right, but I just can't help but think about it." Jaune responded, before going to bed himself, joining Nora and Ren.

* * *

7:30 AM

Medical Bay

* * *

"Oh, Lord Jesus, that isn't natural." The head nurse said, shocked at what the patient's internal organs looked like. She was writing the report on the post operation status of the person that one of the teams brought in from the Emerald Forest last night. She had just done a double take on the x-ray images, and noticed just how…inhuman he seemed. His lungs were smaller than average, his bones were partially chipped, one of his livers was missing and replaced with something that looked vaguely mechanical, the brain was largely intact, but there was a small chunk missing, as well as several implants in the brain. His heart was also given implants, and the spine, was, well, missing entirely. Instead was a column of mechanical parts that probably served the same function. There were also varying oddities on the man's body, probably also implants. His stomach was also significantly smaller than the normal human stomach, a sign of long term starvation. However, his most shocking feature was his skull. It had a small bullet hole going straight through the temple, probably a pistol caliber round. The nurse then checked the brain again, and sure enough, there was a hole of the same size as in the skull. Whoever this man was, he had been stabbed, irreparably damaged, modified his body, and even been shot in the head and SURVIVED. "Holy shit, I might actually faint. I need to tell Ozpin." She faintly said before reaching for her scroll to alert Ozpin of the state the person was in.

* * *

7:36 AM

* * *

"So, you're saying that our friend here has essentially changed his body to help him in whatever way it can, and that he has also suffered irreparable damage to organs? Absolutely fascinating. I seriously wonder what kind of environment would cause someone to change their body like this. It absolutely is not like anything here on Remnant, even in Vacuo or Atlas." Ozpin said. Just then, they both heard a voice say "Fuck, am I dead? Fuckin better be." The head nurse just motioned for Ozpin to head to the room where the patients were held, simply saying "Well, now's your time to find out."

Ozpin gave a nod of acknowledgment.

* * *

 **Broke the 2k word barrier, fuck yeah.**

 **Next one's gonna be Six figuring out where in the space time continuum he has been vomited out, Ozpin learning who and where exactly the Courier came from, and maybe Cardin (holy fuck I just remembered Cardin existed) getting his ass kicked, either by the Courier or by Jimmy/Marshall. Haven't decided. Do me a favor and tell me what you think of the story so far, either in a review or a PM. Seriously need some feedback.**

 **Till next time.**

 **-Tweak.**


	8. Questioning

**Before I actually start the chapter, I want to address some reviews. First is Zapper's review.**

 **First, yeah, I know, there's some walls of text, still trying to figure out a decent way to format it and not have it be absolutely fucking ugly. Second, yeah, the story I'm going with for the Courier's lack of medical supplies is that the space time continuum fuckery that resulted from the aliens shooting the courier with their dimensional fuck gun chose to vomit out fluids that weren't bodily related elsewhere (I'd imagine stimpacks are like a plasma or something like that, not blood because that would obviously cause problems and would require specialty stimpacks). There's also the fact that this Courier is based off of my experiences playing New Vegas, and I basically never used Doctor Bags once I found out stimpacks healed crippled limbs. I also found healing powder pretty much useless, so there's that. That's why there's really only stimpacks, MedX, and some other stuff. However, I do keep some hydra on hand because I enjoy fucking around with chems. Third, the power armor was in the Courier's possession. Remember how in like chapter 2 I mentioned Vadim and the Commonwealth? He got it there. Why specifically there? Because he has two sets of Enclave/X-01 type armor. The X-01 came from the Commonwealth and uses Bethesda's new power armor vehicle system which I very much like, while the Remnants Power armor uses the old ballistic vest type system from New Vegas and Fallout 3. This sort of fixes Emil Pagilrulo's incompetent writing and compulsive retconning. Finally, we come to the implant situation. Put simply, the operation wasn't necessarily "we need to do an organ transplant and replace these bones and blah blah blah blah", it was more like "ok we've all seen the xrays we can't do anything extensive we just need to get his blood type, perform a blood transfusion, and provide the necessary injections, we'll sort this out should he wake up, let's hope for the best." Much simpler in my opinion and it opens up some room for the Courier to explain to the medical staff what the implants do, and they might try and further enhance it, instead of just having them magically know how the implants work. Also, the Courier might have gotten a little boost from the blood transfusion, because human blood on Remnant is** ** _slightly_** **different to human blood on Earth. No, this isn't some stuff I made up, this is my interpretation of official lore.**

 **Mr. Azure, sorry, I don't give other people's OCs a story spot in my fanfics, I might make your OC a passerby or something, but no story positions. If I gave yours a story position, I'd be obligated to give everyone's OC a story spot and it would shit the fanfiction up BAD.**

 **Wizzrobe, I'll make an effort to make it not look like one big fucking blob of text.**

 **Right, now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the story.**

 **Please do read and write a review!**

* * *

The Courier felt like he had died and gone to Heaven. His body felt…rejuvenated, somehow. If he was dead, then holy shit did it feel great to be dead, but if he wasn't, he made a mental note to give whoever fixed his sorry ass plenty of caps. Then he noticed something. He was in a real medical bay, not an autodoc, not Doc Mitchell's house, and sure as hell not the morgue. "Fuck, is this the Big Empty?" he mentally said as he looked around. He thought he was in the Big Empty because the walls were pristine white, kind of like the untouched rooms of the Big Empty and the Think Tank. Then he noticed something else. There were medical beds, and there were actual people in them. Not lobotomites, or people awaiting lobotomies courtesy of the Think Tank. Real people. The Courier then chose to try and attract some attention. "Fuck, am I dead? Fuckin better be." was what he said. Sure enough, a big guy, about six foot six came in, and took a seat next to the Courier.

"Hello. I'm sure you're very confused about why you're here, and I need to ask you some questions." Was all he said before the Courier interrupted him.

"No fucking shit I'm confused, and if you think you're gonna come in here and start asking ME questions when I have no idea what the fuck is going on, you're dead fucking wrong, buddy." The Courier said, raising his voice to assume dominance over the conversation.

"Of course, you'd like to know what's going on. That's…entirely reasonable, given your circumstances. What do you want to know?" was what he said.

"First off, am I alive or dead?" was what the Courier asked.

The man wasn't surprised to hear that question. "Very much alive. By all accounts, you should have been dead. If you're looking for someone to thank, thank the medical staff." was his response.

"Cool, good to know I'm not in the afterlife as much as I want to be. Second question, where the hell am I? What the fuck happened to the moon?" the Courier asked.

"Currently, you're in the medical bay of Beacon Academy, an academy that trains graduates from Combat Schools further in the art of hunting Grimm, near the city of Vale, in the Kingdom of Vale, on the planet of Remnant. As for the moon, nobody really knows why it's in its current state. Some theorize that it was shattered by Grimm breaking free, like a prison, others say it was hit by another moon and the debris never settled." The man answered.

"Holy shit, Remnant? I'm on another fucking planet entirely, fuck." The Courier said, shocked.

"If you need a moment, I can wait." The man said.

"No, just, jesus fuck. How did I get put on another planet entirely?" The Courier asked himself.

"Right, third question, where's my equipment?" the Courier asked, still in shock that he wasn't on Earth.

"By equipment, I assume you're referring to this?" the man said as he pulled out the Courier's Pip Boy 2500.

"Yes, can I have it?" The Courier asked.

"No, not yet. We've removed the weapons and armor and are taking a look at them. You can have the device back when I'm done with my questions, and your equipment back when we're done looking at them." The man answered.

"I should be mad, but I'm fucked if I attack you, so what about my car?"

"Ah, yes, I've put the school mechanics on it, it should be working by tomorrow. The design isn't too different from the cars we have here." The man answered again.

"By the way, while we're on the topic of equipment, one of our teams found something that may belong to you. I'll take you to the armory to see it soon, but for now you need to wait." The man said before the Courier could ask another question.

"Do you have any other questions?" the man asked.

Six just shook his head no.

"Alright, before we continue however, my name is Ozpin." The man said.

"Alright, Ozpin, shoot me with what you want to know." Six responded.

"I'd like to know who exactly you are, for starters." Ozpin asked.

"That's an awfully loaded question, Ozpin. Do you mean who I am as a person, what I do for a living, what?" Six responded.

"I would appreciate any details, although I'd like to know all of them." Ozpin responded.

"Well, I don't exactly remember who I was as a person before I was shot in the head. I do remember I was a courier for the Mojave Express, a package delivery service in the Mojave Wasteland. I also vaguely remember delivering a package to a community, and it detonated the nuclear missiles there, turning the area into the Divide. That's about all I remember. As for after being shot though, hooo boy you're in for a long story. After I went and got myself shot, I was patched up somehow by the Doctor in the town of Goodsprings, which was down the hill from where I got shot. He suggested I go to this girl to get some caps, which is what we use for currency since Legion money is forbidden and NCR money is worth jack fucking shit since the Brotherhood blew their gold reserves up. I went to the girl, relearned how to shoot a gun, and went to clear the town's water supply, saved a girl, and found out through the bartender the town was being threatened by a group of Powder Gangers, essentially convicts that escaped and overran the prison they came from. I managed to round up the town and there was a big firefight between the two groups, the town won out. Got paid for it and started asking around about the person who shot me. Only the Bartender knew really where they would head, and it sure as fuck wasn't the quickest way." The Courier said before being interrupted.

"Why wouldn't they go the quickest way?" Ozpin asked.

"The quickest way which is directly north of Goodsprings, and around there was Quarry Junction, which a bunch of Deathclaws had recently moved into. They were basically spread all over the direct road leading to Vegas." The Courier explained again.

"What exactly is a Deathclaw?" Ozpin questioned again, fascinated by the strange creature the Courier had just mentioned.

"Essentially, it's like that wolf thing that I killed, but it's a giant mutated chameleon with claws that can literally rip somebody into pieces with one swipe. They're rare, usually, but they're vicious killers. The only thing I can think of that is worse is a Cazador, and that's because those fuckers are too fast to hit and they swarm you and kill you with their poison, or they just end up draining your antivenom supplies. Before you ask, Cazadors are mutated Tarantula Hawks, a pre-war wasp that had a sting so painful that victims could only scream for about five minutes and do nothing else. They had the second most powerful sting before the war, the first being a bullet ant. Dunno what happened to the bullet ants, but I'd rather not find out." The Courier explained.

"I see. Please, continue with who you are." Ozpin said, motioning for him to continue.

"Right, so the Bartender said they might have been heading down and around Vegas to avoid the Deathclaws and Cazadors, down along The Long 15, through Primm, Nipton, and heading up Highway 95 into Novac, and possibly Boulder, until they hit Vegas. I started trailing them, and first up was Primm, sandwiched between the Mojave Outpost the NCR runs and Goodsprings. Primm was actually home to the Mojave Express, the company that contracted me to do the package run that got me shot. When I asked the guy in charge, he said he was aware of how fishy the packages were, and that there was someone who was actually supposed to take my package, but he turned it down, saying that the "Mojave'd sort me out." I didn't know what that meant back then, and but I do now. He said that because he was still pissed over the fuck up of mine that was the Divide, which I didn't remember at the time. Regardless, the guy didn't know anything about the people who shot me but he told me to find the Deputy of Primm, Beagle. Turns out, Beagle got kidnapped and was being held in the Bison Steve Hotel by raiders. When I got there and cleared the Hotel, I found he'd already been executed." The Courier said.

"Why would they execute a hostage? That makes no sense from a negotiating perspective." Ozpin questioned.

The Courier just shrugged. "Who knows? They're raiders. They'd kill eachother if they didn't have a leader holding them back. Regardless, Beagle had his holotape on him, and the last recorded message was that before he got kidnapped. He said he overheard the guy who shot me saying they were gonna head to Nipton and avoid the Outpost as hard as possible. Knowing that Nipton was my next stop, I had to head to the Outpost first, mainly to stock up on ammo, food, and get my armor unfucked, which meant NCR paperwork bullshit." The Courier continued. Ozpin interjected when he finished.

"You've mentioned this NCR several times, so I assume they are a major group where you come from? I also assume this "Legion" is a major group, considering they seem to use their own currency?" Ozpin questioned.

"Yeah, the NCR, or the New California Republic, is one of the major powers in the country, or rather, what's left of it. Not in the Mojave though. That's my territory. The Legion WERE a major power, but with the three head honchos, Caesar, Vulpes, and Lanius all dead, they fell apart pretty quick. The NCR are the largest democratic faction on the west coast, considering population size. They inhabit the former state of California, which was still a fucking desert even before the bombs dropped. They've got about a million people in the entirety of the NCR. Not bad for a post war "country," if you can even call it that, but still pathetic compared to pre-war America, and, hell, even pre-war California. The Legion was, well, a reincarnation of the Mongol Empire if Joseph Goebbels were put at the helm of it. Sorry, you probably don't get the comparison. The Mongols were an empire that controlled most of the land on the planet in the ancient world, and Goebbels was someone involved in an atrocity nobody cares to remember anymore. Anyways, the Legion killed anyone who did something wrong according to them, knowingly or unknowingly. I've passed through Legion territory on package runs before, and it was actually pretty safe compared to the Mojave and some parts of California. When I passed through Nipton, let's just say I became an immediate enemy of the Legion. The only faction that could even remotely rival the Legion before they fell apart or the NCR was the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel, and they controlled basically the entirety of the Midwest. Of course, that all fell apart not too long ago, and the Midwest chapter only controls I think Detroit and Chicago, up in the North." The Courier answered.

"Now, you've referenced things being pre-war, post-war, and The Great War itself. How exactly did this Great War start where you came from, and what exactly was the scale of it?" Ozpin asked.

"The Great War was the release of literally 132 years of hostilities between three countries and their allies. It started with the ending of the Second World War, which was ended by the dropping of two atomic bombs, Fat Man and Little Boy, on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, in Japan. These signaled a start in what would be constant global hostilities between three countries. You see, with the end of the second world war, two major powers, Imperial Japan and Nazi Germany, were knocked out, leaving a power vacuum that would be filled in by two global superpowers, the United States of America, and the Soviet Union. The third country, the People's Republic of China, doesn't come in until later. You see, the Soviet Union and the People's Republic were communist countries, meaning currency meant nothing over there, and nobody owned anything. It was all state owned, everything was communal, you were part of a collective and had no individual freedoms, and everyone got their fair share of stuff from the government so long as they did their part. Not too bad of an idea on paper, but it's failed every time it's been applied to a country. Now the United States saw itself as a spreader and defender of democracy, and I'm fairly certain you're already familiar with it, but democracy was the antithesis to communism. You elected officials into positions of power, they did stuff for you, usually. From what I heard, democracy in the US was basically dead or corrupt by the time the Great War rolled around, and it became a police state. Now this was an obvious problem because two global superpowers having ideologies that are the complete opposite of each other is a war waiting to happen. The problem was worsened by the fact that the US, China, and Soviet Union were all nuclear armed countries with numerous allies who also had nuclear weapons. Now, the Soviet Union was the result of a civil war and the Tsar, or ruler, having poor decision making, tactics, and corruption. Essentially, the Tsar was part of an alliance with Great Britain and France. Russia was protecting Serbia because they were a Slavic country, and Russia saw itself as a protector of Slavic people. Serbian assassins kill the Austro-Hungarian Archduke, Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia, Russia declares war on Austria-Hungary, Austria-Hungary is in an alliance with Imperial Germany and the Ottoman Empire, they declare war on Russia, and France and Great Britain declare war on Germany, the Ottomans, and Austria-Hungary. Austria-Hungary goes to deal with Serbia and Russia, they get their asses kicked by Russia, Germany goes to attack Russia and they kick Russia's ass so bad that people begin resisting the Tsar. This leads to the Bolshevik party who were against the war being given more support. It's also important to note that Russia was largely agricultural and had basically no industry, and the Bolsheviks promised to create more industry. The resistance to the Tsar eventually resulted in two revolutions, the February revolution and the October revolution. The February revolution was a kidnapping of sorts of the Tsar who was returning from the front. Essentially, they forced him to resign at gunpoint or be shot, and he chose to resign, creating the Russian Provisional Government, which lasted about eight months before the October revolution, which was the start of the Russian civil war which lasted until 1922, when the Soviet Union was formed. Flash forward to 1945, the Soviets beat Germany because they got to Berlin, and in fact took the most casualties out of any allied power, and were currently steamrolling Japanese Manchuria. This immediately ended when Fat Man and Little Boy dropped. Gonna leave it there and switch to China. China was a fucking mess for most of the 20th century to say the absolute least. Basically, somebody formed a party that tried to unite China since it was a bunch of warring states. He sort of succeeds, and then hands the reigns of the party to a former military leader who oppressed the shit out of everybody for three years from 1913 to 1916 until he dies. When he died, everything in China falls apart and Northern China was a lawless waste controlled by warlords. In 1921, the Chinese Communist party gets formed but doesn't gain any sort of power for a while. In 1925, someone named Chiang Kai-shek took control of the party, which was called the KMT which stood for something I can't remember. He basically reorganized everything for about two years until the Communist Party, under the leadership of Mao Zedong, revolted against the KMT, resulting in the Chinese Civil War which lasted until 1949. Maoist communism favored poor farmers, of which China was a majority of. This gave the CCP much needed support, and the Civil War would last until 1949 when the CCP rolled into Beijing, forcing the KMT out to an island called Taiwan. Neither recognized each other as the real China, and I'm pretty sure China dropped two nukes on Taiwan just to be petty when the war came around. The Second Sino-Japanese War also came around during the Civil war which helped devastate every Chinese faction involved." The Courier explained, with Ozpin listening the whole way through.

"Wait, you mentioned that these countries were all nuclear armed, and that China dropped two nukes on Taiwan. How big of a nuke are we talking?" Ozpin asked, curious about how bad the war actually was.

"Let's say if I dropped a Fat Man, which was 20 kilotons, in the middle of Central Park, which was in New York City, one of the most populated American cities before the war, I'd kill about 150 thousand people and injure maybe 500 thousand, and damage a bunch of buildings. Now if I dropped the Tsar Bomba, the largest nuclear weapon ever put into service, courtesy of the Soviet Union, and again dropped it on Central Park, I'd kill about 12 million and destroy pretty much the entire city except for some of Long Island, which is the easternmost part of the city. Tsar Bombas were in fact used during the Great War, at least according to some reports I got from somebody who claims to have been travelling between the US and Russia. The largest Chinese missile they used I think was the Dong Feng 10 which had about 10 megatons. The Tsar Bomba had 50 megatons for the deployed versions, but 100 was the largest designed. The only thing preventing the 100 megaton version from being deployed was the fact the bomber couldn't get away fast enough. The most common Russian one was an SS-50 which was about 2 megatons. The US had the Castle Bravo, which was the largest bomb they tested, and I think the most common ones the US had were B-61 and W-79 missiles. These were all extremely common, and everyone had their own nukes. The hostilities resulted in the all out nuclear warfare, which ended most life on the planet in about three hours. China got hit the worst, Russia got smacked hard, and the US got fucked by both the Russians and the Chinese. I'm pretty sure Africa and South America are either gone too, or even deeper in the shitter than they were before the war. Europe and Scandinavia are entirely gone, the middle east is probably killing themselves over Islam, like they were before the war, and Asia is entirely gone thanks to North Korea nuking both South Korea and Japan, and Japan and South Korea nuking China, North Korea, Laos, and Vietnam."

"Interesting. So, if everything is as destroyed as you say, and the yields are as big as you claim, how do you know all of this information?" Ozpin questioned.

"When I went to the Capital Wasteland, I went to the National Archives and downloaded their database, or what remained of it. I also traded with the Brotherhood chapter there for books, and my Pip-Boy 2500 actually has satellite feeds sometimes. Signal is usually shit, but I get it sometimes. Stuff from outside the US is from travelers, reports from long dead spies, or just flat out theories." The Courier explained.

"Ah, I see. Right, so back to the history lesson. What of the US?" Ozpin asked.

"The US had existed for about 300 years before the Great War. It existed even longer if you count when the first settlers arrived. Essentially, the story of how the landmass was discovered was because an Italian man named Christopher Columbus went to the Spanish king and queen to get a voyage set up to look for a more efficient trade route to Asia. This meant travelling westward. They eventually did hit land, but it wasn't Asia, it was North America. The British, seeing an opportunity, sent colonists westward to create their first colony in what would become the largest empire humanity had seen. The first colony ship, the Mayflower, arrived in 1620 and set up the colony of Jamestown. They ended up making a replica of the Mayflower to put on display in Plymouth, if I'm remembering right. I know for a fact that when I was up in New England a few years ago and went to Plymouth there was a ship wrecked in the harbor and there was a plaque next to it that was mostly rusted away but I could make out the word Mayflower, so I assume it's still up there. Obviously not seaworthy. Anyways, flash forward to 1776, and Britain's been abusing the American colonies, specifically by forcing them to pay unwanted taxes to help repay Britain for a war that it just got out of, while also denying them seats in Parliament and generally telling them to fuck off. This lead to the Boston Massacre, the Boston Tea Party, which contrary to its name, wasn't actually a tea party at all, and the signing of the Declaration of Independence. The Boston massacre was a massacre of Boston civilians by British troops for agitating them, which directly led to the Boston Tea Party three years later, which lead to the British blockading Boston harbor, and soon resulted in the signing of the Declaration of Independence, which lead to the Revolutionary War with Britain. The Declaration of Independence essentially declared that the colonies were no longer British territory and were now the United States. Then the war happens and lasts about 8 years, the War is made possible by French involvement harassing the British navy, and the French also happen to fund the Americans as revenge to the British for a war the French lost. This exorbitant spending on getting revenge at the British would eventually lead to the French king's death, and the French Revolution. So, flash forward to about 1861, and a new President was just sworn in, one Abraham Lincoln who was anti-slavery, one of the old practices left from the British colonial days. There were two factions, the Union, which was comprised of Republican Anti-Slavery Northerners, and the Confederacy, which was comprised of Democrat Pro-Slavery southerners. The election of 1860 caused a massive rift to tear open between the Confederates and the Union due to Lincoln being inaugurated. Long story short, the Confederates attack the Union, the American Civil War happens, it ends in 1865, American colonialism happens, and the West and Midwest are colonized. Flash forward to 1917, World War 1 has been going on for about three years, America joins in too late to have a major effect, oh well. The 1920s roll around, and that was considered a high point in American economy. The 1930s hit, and then there's the Great Depression which economically fucked everybody in the West, especially the Weimar Republic, or Germany, who were paying France off for the Treaty of Versailles. Flash forward to World War 2, Europe is fighting again, America doesn't give a shit again until Japan, a member of the Axis powers, the same side that Germany was fighting on, attacks Pearl Harbor, destroys most of the American Pacific Fleet, and then declares war on the US. This leads to American involvement in the war, and long story short, through way of fresh troops, American industrial capability, and the policy of Germany first, the Allies destroyed the Axis powers and won World War 2. Now I'm VASTLY oversimplifying it but that's that. Post-WW2 America and the Soviet Union filled the power vaccum left by Nazi Germany, hence the Cold War, Resource Wars, and the Great War. There's more to it, but I'll explain it later." The Courier said, taking relief in the fact that his lesson was done.

"I see. So why did the people on your planet not work together for the betterment of mankind? Was there not a constant threat of annihilation for them throughout history?" Ozpin asked.

"No. Humans where I come from never unite unless there's a common evil at hand. Case in point; the First Crusade, World War 1 and 2, the war on Communism, the War on Terror, the Tenth Crusade, et cetera et cetera." The Courier explained.

"Interesting. A few other questions, and then I'll let the medical staff finish their jobs." Ozpin said, with a moderately happier tone in his voice than before.

"Alright, shoot then, Oz."

"If Communism was as bad as I've been led to believe, were there non-US entities that tried to change their communist countries away from the idea?" Ozpin asked.

"Only one, and that was Mikhail Gorbachev in the Soviet Union. He tried to disband the Union in 1991, but the Hardline Communists in the Party revolted and killed him."

"I see. Next, was there an extreme alternative to Communism?" Ozpin asked.

"Fascism. The only notable hardline anti-communist fascist leader in the Pre-War era was Augusto Pinochet."

"How was he a hardline anti-communist?"

"He literally threw communists out of helicopters into the ocean and left them. He did NOT want to see a communist Chile." The Courier responded.

"Oh. Alright, uh, next question…" Ozpin said, his tone immediately changing at the thought of someone, let alone a head of state, murdering those that disagree with his opinions.

"Were there any shelters for an event like the Great War?" Ozpin asked.

"There were the Vaults in the Americas, although most of those were social experiments on normal people for god knows what reason. I've seen some papers allegedly smuggled out of the Soviet Union that claim the Moscow and Saint Petersburg Metros have a dual use as bomb shelters, although since nobody has come from them since the Bombs fell, I'm inclined to say that's bullshit. Plus, from what I heard years ago, Moscow and Saint Petersburg are hellholes, roving packs of beefed up mutants, and flying monsters that'll whisk you away to their nest to tear your ass off." The Courier answered.

"Second to last question, nearly done. Can you explain why you look like this inside?" Ozpin said, grimly, pointing to the X-Ray of the Courier.

"I can explain the spine, heart, and brain right away. I had a lobotomy, not willingly though. These literal floating brains took them out and I had to go on a quest across a Pre-War top secret research facility to get them back, minus the spine because the replacement they gave me is so much better than my original." The Courier answered.

"How do you function without your original spine?" Ozpin asked.

The Courier just shrugged. "Who knows? I don't question it."

"Alright, then what about your smaller stomach and lungs?"

"Dunno about my lungs, but my stomach is small because food is hard to come by in the Wasteland, even for someone of my status, and no, I don't starve myself."

"Alright, last question. Are these implants?" Ozpin said, pointing to the random dark spots of the X-Ray.

"Yeah, those are my implants."

"Can you mark which ones perform an important bodily function? We can't fully finish operating on you unless you tell us which implants are important." Ozpin said.

"Sure, get me a highlighter or something and I'll show you which is which." The Courier responded.

"By the way, I never got your name?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't have one, but everyone just calls me The Courier, Courier Six, or just Six." Six answered.

"Alright, thank you for your time Six." Ozpin said kindly before leaving the room.

* * *

Out of the corner of Ozpin's eye, he saw some shuffling in the closet to his right, so he sighed.

"Alright, you two can come out now." Ozpin said, moderately disappointed. The closet door slowly opened and out came Ruby and Jimmy.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" Ozpin asked, glaring at the two.

"Yeah, uh, Ruby wanted to go check on the VIP from last night, see if he was doing alright. I didn't want to let her take all the fault, so I came with her." Jimmy explained.

"Yeah! He came with me to take blame if I got caught out of class." Ruby said.

"And have you been caught?" Ozpin asked.

"Depends on what this bag of coffee says." Jimmy said, pulling a rather large bag of coffee beans out of his duffel bag. Ruby didn't exactly know what was going on.

"Is this bribery?" Ozpin asked.

"Maybe." Jimmy answered.

Ozpin just gave an elated sigh. "You know, I'm not surprised. Your brother did the same thing when he was at Beacon." Ozpin said.

"You have a brother?!" Ruby asked, shocked that she didn't find out about this earlier.

"Yeah, we're not on speaking terms." Jimmy said without any sort of emotion.

"Oh." Ruby said, suddenly deflated.

"By the way, before you go, I have a question to ask you." Ozpin asked them both.

"Sure, what is it?" Both Jimmy and Ruby answered in unison.

"How long were you eavesdropping on the conversation? Be honest, please." Ozpin asked them.

"The whole time." Jimmy answered. Ruby looked down sheepishly.

"Have you changed your opinion on Six at all?" Ozpin asked.

Jimmy answered first.

"That remains to be seen, he seemed decent with you, but that could just be for appearances. It could be genuine, it could not be. I do, however, believe his story. Nobody survives an encounter with a Tier 2 Alpha Beowolf and mutilates the body, let alone someone with zero hunter experience. He's something special, that's for sure."

"Interesting. Ruby?" Ozpin questioned.

Ruby's head immediately perked up at the sound of her name being called. "Oh, uh, I dunno. I've never met him, JAMI and JNPR did, so I can't really form an opinion on him."

"Thank you. Head back to class before Mister Port finishes his story, asks you to retell the whole thing, and then realizes you were gone the whole time." Ozpin said.

Ruby was gone in a flash of rose petals, and Jimmy gave a mock salute with a goofy grin before chasing after her.

* * *

 **WOW HOLY FUCK I BROKE THE 5k WORD BARRIER HOLY SHIIIIIT  
I guess you guys deserve an explanation for why this took a while. Short answer: School, steam sales. Long answer: School, Metro 2033, Metro Last Light, Dirty Bomb, Far Cry Blood Dragon, Battlefield 1, War Thunder, Jalopy, Arma 3, and Civ 6.**

 **Yeah, you'd probably lose track of the time, too.**

 **Till next time!**

 **-Tweak**


	9. The Fate of Grimm Retreat

Its been well over a year since I last "updated" this fic, and that was when I had my stomach bug and I wrote up the apology for not writing when I should have been.

Oops.

I guess I owe you guys some sort of closure for what will happen to this fic.

I'm gonna rewrite everything in the previous chapters. I actually forgot how I wrote them and how they looked until a few weeks ago when I showed them off to some friends as a joke, read them over, and then realized that my writing was fucking SHIT. Alternating between present and past tense (fucking horrible idea), shit that broke the lore (the DeLorean, the SCAR-H, the M4A3, and all their goddamn attachments instead of an objectively more lore friendly AK or an M14), fourth wall breaking shit (Six saying "ayy lmao" to the aliens, what the fuck was I thinking), too many references to other fics (the Beowolf that Six kills in the second chapter, as well as the references to the Fans, both of which were references to a hotline miami 2 x RWBY fic i can't remember the name of), Six having that absolutely useless exposition dump with Ozpin over the history of communist China, the US, and the USSR that was ultimately unnecessary and was way too long, not enough of an introduction for JAMI which resulted in them kinda just being hamfisted into the plot unnaturally, randomly throwing the remnants power armor into the world when it had no reason to be there (my reason was that it was because six owned it so the portal sucked the remnants power armor in as well, despite it not physically being with six), and that stupid ass ghost sequence I wrote where only Rex and I think ED-E could see Six. That part was especially fucking stupid. These flaws are pretty much why I've determined a rewrite is necessary for the story.

So here's how the rewrite is going to go storywise: Courier Six does whatever the hell I want him to that gets him into Remnant and goes unconscious, the story moves to the start of the Emerald Forest episodes and introduces JAMI into the story like I fucking should have done the first time around, Six regains consciousness and comes into conflict with one of the teams, gets pretty much blown the fuck out by said team and knocked unconscious again, emerald forest test continues until the teams are assigned, which is when the team that blew Six the fuck out pulls Ozpin aside to tell him about Six, Ozpin then has Six brought to the medical ward and placed under heavy security and then the story goes from there.

Sound good?

By the way, here is the author's note from chapter 8, I never actually wrote chapter 8 so there isnt any actual story, just the author's note. You should consider this non-canon to the story once the rewrite rolls around and I decide what I want to scrap and what I want to keep.

* * *

 **New chapter here we go boyyyys**

 **Actually, before I start, I'm gonna respond to some reviews**

 **To Zapper3000380, yeah, you would think he'd be more resistant, but considering Six just came from a world where people will shoot you just for the fun of it, and considering he lost his entire arsenal (or rather, what he brought with him to Tumbleweed ranch, as all of his other guns are at the Lucky 38), and only had his (damaged) Elite Ranger armor on him, and the fact that Ozpin told him that he had Six's guns, and also had the medical staff heal him, Six might as well comply. He complied for the slight fear of being killed right then and there for not giving Ozpin what he wanted, which was very much within Ozpin's power, should he want or need to kill Six. He also complied for the slight hope of getting his guns back, his armor fixed, and having the medical staff finish their job healing his injuries.**

 **TL;DR is that Six complied because he was already at a severe disadvantage, could have been killed for not complying, which is what he knew could very well happen, and at the slight hope of getting his stuff back.**

 **Also, your comment about Six being at an even greater disadvantage after talking with Ozpin is mostly false. Six didn't spew 100% tactical and strategic information about Earth, generally only historical info pulled from the National Archives (the segments with Russia China and America) and some more recent information (the bit about the NCR and Legion, plus the bit about the Great War). The only thing that would put him at a disadvantage would be Six marking down what implants did what and which were essential, but again, refer to the previous bit. Six has gone through far, far worse than somebody trying to kill him by shutting down his implants.**

 **OH YEAH BY THE WAY, I HAVE SOME STUFF I NEED TO CLEAR UP**

 **Some of the stuff Six will mention, or has mentioned in the past, is MODDED CONTENT for New Vegas, as in, not part of the vanilla game or its DLCs. This was already demonstrated with a mention of pumping robots out of Cerulean Robotics, back in Chapter 1, which was a reference to Robco Certified, and modded content will certainly be referenced in the future. I'll make sure to point it out in the Author's Notes whenever I do though, so you're not COMPLETELY lost.**

 **Second, I haven't 100% specified which ending the Courier took, or which allegiances and decision and whatnot, so here's a brief thing on that. Spoilers, obviously. Six went Independent (Yes Man), DIDN'T blow up the Securitron Facility, got the Boomers to bomb the Legion, killed Vulpes at Nipton, left the Legion Howitzer unrepaired, had the Khans work with the NCR, did the Kings questline where the King repairs relations with the NCR, killed Caesar and most of those at the playable area in the Legion Camp shortly before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, blew Lanius to hell using a liberal amount of C4 explosives and landmines (See: Criken's Wild Wild Wasteland Video for a visual reference as to what this may have looked like), and managed to talk Lee Oliver down. Once Vegas got its shit together after the NCR pulled out, the Courier formed a republic out of the surrounding Vegas area, made up of Primm, a rebuilt Nipton, Goodsprings, Novac, Nellis AFB, Jacobstown, Red Rock, Westside, Freeside, and New Vegas proper. If you aren't aware, Republics are basically democracy but you elect a bunch of representatives who you want to represent for you in the votes that actually matter in higher forms of government. A good example is US Congress/Senate. Elections are held in every state every so often to vote for people the people in the state want to represent them. It depends entirely on state demographics on who gets voted in to represent that state, so for example California votes almost entirely Democrat for their senators, whereas Texas generally votes for Republican senators. Same applies to the Courier's post Hoover Dam Vegas, except instead of political party bullshit it's just people who represent the needs of the communities. There are only three permanent members of the Courier's senate, and they are Marcus from Jacobstown, due to the fact that he's really the only one sane and mentally capable enough to fully understand the senate and how it works, the King from Freeside, due to his highly respected status among those in Freeside and is the closest they have to a leader figure, and the Courier himself, for fairly obvious reasons. Every other community votes in their senators like a standard republic. All of the communities are largely autonomous and capable of living on their own, but choose to unite under the Courier for their own varying reasons, pretty much like the United States.**

 **Long writeup, I know, but here we go.**

* * *

Yeah, I think you can tell by reading this that I was making the story way more convoluted than it had any real reason to be. Nobody really cares that Vegas is a Republic unless it actually matters in the story, Chekov's gun and all that.

'Till whenever I publish the rewrite.

-Tweak


End file.
